Devil warrior chronicles
by 09calwar
Summary: naruto got nearly killed by a mob at 5, the kyuubi saves him and finds out he's going to another world, a half devil and the kyuubi jinchuuriki.Naru/fem kyuubi young sparda/anko
1. Prolouge

this is now gonna be a narutoxdmcxwhite knight chronicles 2 crossover because my second favorite anime is naruto, everyone knows dmc is the most epic game ever! and i've been playing a lot of white knight chronicles 2(pretty sick game though)so i'm just gonna go on to disclamer, over to you naruto

Naruto:09calwar does not own dmc, white knight chronicles 2 and Naruto,'cause if he did he would have been smart enough to figure out who his dad is.

In the fire country, there is a village called Konohagakure, and in that village was a five year old boy who was being chased and hurt by a mob."Why?" Was all the boy could ask but his voice was being drowned by the constant screams of "Demon brat" and "Fox Spawn". The boy was running through the alleyways, he then run out of luck and hit a dead end. ' I'm doomed.' thought the boy as the mob started to close in on the boy, he just closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come.

Naruto's mindscape

"W-where am I?" Naruto said. "In your mind kit."said a gruff voice. Naruto turned around to see a giant fox with nine tails in a giant cage. "k-k-Kyuubi." stuttered Naruto. "In the fur kit, now on to the matter at hand, your about to die and if you die, I die so i'm going to help you but you have to let me control you for this to work." Kyuubi said as it surged it's chakra in to Naruto

Konoha

...The mob were closing in on Naruto when an intense pressure erupted from Naruto sending everyone to there knees. "shinsei henkan: Shinku Kitsune!"(1) Naruto said ominously as his features started to change. His whole body turned blood red, his pupils dissapeared, his hands and feet turned to razor sharp claws, his ears elongated and he grew four demonic tails(2)." ROAAAR!" screamed the demonic kitsune child as he sped forward slashing and slautering the mob as he sped to training ground 44:the forest of death.

Mindscape

Naruto was unconsious after he let the fox take over, only to hear someone coming down the corridor and awoken when someone chucked water on to his face."so you're finally awake." came a voice. Naruto sat up to see a man who had a monocle, a purple trench coat and silver swept back hair."Who are you?" asked Naruto. "I am Sparda,your grand father father or as people refer to me as, the nindime hokage""wait so your my grandad...wait why are you in my mind?" asked Naruto." well you see,your father, the fourth hokage kind of sealed the Kyuubi no kitsune in to you but she seems to be okay with it.""this seems oka... wait the Kyuubi's a SHE!" screamed Naruto."yeah, anyway our family are devils, higher class demons.""all he is saying is true naru-kun."said a female voice behind him. he turned to see a lady with crimson flowing locks,red eyes, two fox ears and nine fox tails."i'm going to make you a deal naruto."said sparda in a serious tone."i can increase the devil blood in you to make you a half devil and along with kyuu-san train you to be a warrior and use your devil powers while sending you to a different world where monsters exist.""this is a lot to take in...okay."replied naruto.


	2. 2:sympathy

chapter two

okay disclamer,sparda

Sparda:09calwar only owns the white knight chronicles and dmc games cause if he did own dmc i'd be kicking demonic ass with my sons.

mindscape 13 years(real world 5 seconds)

a teen, 6ft,2 with spiky long silver hair and well toned muscles was sparring with a man in bare fisted combat."today is the day we are going to the other world."said the young sparda as he changed in to his favorite clothing, a bullet proof shirt with a high collar, black combat jeans,combat boots and his black trench coat that has the kanji for devil on the back written in white(basically he looks like cloud strife exept he has silver hair and an epic trench coat!while sparda looks like vergil exept purple not blue.)"fine,comin' kyuu-hime.""of course,where you go i go."Said kyuubi as she grabbed her choice of weapons,two read clawed gauntlets."okay -ojiisan start."said naruto as he picked up his weapon of choice is a giant sword. the handle is a black fox tail with a red end,attached to a crimson fox head with a black blade coming out of it's mouth. strapping it to his back he walked over to sparda giving him the signal to open the portal.

forest of death

Anko sensed the chakra of the kyuubi and instantly sprinted into the forest,when she arrived she was shocked to find her childhood friend and two men in a cave."kyuu-chan,is that you?why are you here?I thought the yondime killed you and who are the men?"asked anko."yes anko,its me,these men are naruto and his brother sparda, no the yondime did not kill me, he sealed me inside naruto and were here because were going to a different world,that awnser all your questions."replied kyuubi as a portal appered behind them,they started to walk towards it but were stopped by anko."let me come with you."pleaded anko,"after that bastard pedorocimaru, people have scorned me, calling me names like snake-whore and serpent-slag."naruto could relate when people called him demon felt sorry for her."fine,you can come but for you to be able to go through the portal you have to have at least some devil blood running through you so..."said sparda as he cut his and ankos palm with a knife and then mixing their blood as a mark appered on her neck changing her curse mark into a skull with a jewl in the middle of its forehead."now lets g...what NOW!"shouted naruto as he sensed four chakra sources, one of wich he knew very well.

a second later sarutobi and three ANBU touched down."who are these people anko?" demanded the old hokage as he saw the other three people untill he met the gaze of the cerulean orbs that he knew only one person alive possesed,"naruto, is that you i mean what happened to you?""yes it's me sarutobi now bye said naruto as he,kyuubi and sparda walked through the neko ANBU spoke to anko and asked."are you going with them?""yeah...goodbye yuuago."said anko as scales started growing along her arm."devil bringer."anko muttered as information flowed in to her mind.(hers looks like neros but the scales are purple and the glowing veins are silver.)she walked through the portal, taking off her headband."say sorry to the girls for me."before the portal dissapeared...

next time... they end up in the lost forest as scar dine is being chased by the yshrenians.


End file.
